The following prior arts relating to radio communication are discussed. One example is an operation control system method for a mobile base station which is connected to a mobile communication system via a radio relay line, the method including: an interference estimation basic information acquisition procedure for the mobile base station, which acquires estimation basic information for estimating the radio interference state with another base station; an interference estimation procedure which estimates the radio interference state between the mobile base station and another base station based on the acquired estimation basic information; and a control procedure which controls operation of the mobile base station based on the estimated radio interference state (e.g. see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-18073).
Another example is a radio communication system including: a radio base station, and a radio terminal apparatus which belongs to the radio base station and performs radio communication, wherein the radio terminal apparatus detects a radio apparatus to be an interference source which generates radio interference with the radio waves emitted from the belonging radio base station, sends a control signal to avoid the generation of radio interference to the radio apparatus to be the interference source, and the radio apparatus to be the interference source performs control to avoid the radio interference when the control signal is received from the radio terminal apparatus (e.g. see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-17325).
However, the content discussed in the above Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-18073 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-17325, relates to a certain base station performing interference control to another base station to avoid interference. In this case, the certain base station can use all the allocated radio resource, but the other base station may not be able to use a part of the allocated radio resource because of interference control.